Ces moments là
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Oui, il avait tout. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel à tous. L'amour peut-être. L'un des plus beaux trésors.


**Auteur :** M.J. Doris

**Titre :** Ces moments là

**Disclamer :** L'univer de _Galactik Football_ appartient à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli, le reste est à moi. Il est possible que certains personnages soient O.O.C. dans cet OS.

**Résumé :** Oui, il avait tout. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel à tous. L'amour peut-être. L'un des plus beaux trésors.

**Note auteur :** Nouvel OS sur l'univers de Galactik Football, désolée, j'y peut rien, ces personnages m'inspire en ce moment.

* * *

_Ces moments là_

* * *

Sinedd était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, à la faculté de Galactik Football d'Aarch, sur Akillian. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il avait rejoint de nouveau l'équipe des _Snow Kids_. Cela faisait presque un an également qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille, sa mère, son père ainsi qu'une petite sœur, Suncha.

On peut dire qu'il avait tout. Il était jeune environ vingt ans, beau, très bon footballeur qui venait, il y a un an tout juste, de gagner la mythique Galactik Football Cup, il retrouvait sa famille et avait, à présent, de très bons amis.

Oui, il avait tout. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel à tous. L'amour peut-être. L'un des plus beaux trésors.

Il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Mei quelques semaines après la finale de la Cup. Il l'a aimée, ça c'était certain, mais plus maintenant. La brune ne lui en avait pas voulus, lui disant qu'elle comprenait mieux les distances qu'il prenait de plus en plus avec elle. Elle était retournée dans les bras de D'Jok le mois suivant, ce qui n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Sinedd, qui était même plutôt heureux pour elle, même s'il se sentait étrangement seul depuis, même en prenant le fait qu'il était entouré par sa famille et les autres membres de l'équipe.

L'ancien attaquant des _Shadows_ se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune raisons de se plaindre, qu'il avait surement plus que quiconque dans la Galaxie, mais il avait toujours ce vide au niveau de la poitrine. Une partie avait commencé à se ressouder lors des retrouvailles avec sa famille, mais l'autre restait inlassablement vide, une pièce grande ouverte aux quatre vents.

Mais peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par trouver des briques et un ciment assez solide pour redonner à cette pièce toute sa chaleur. Et puis, il avait des amis maintenant. De très bons amis, même D'Jok, qui n'était, finalement, pas aussi abruti qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait être quelqu'un de bien. Comme Micro-Ice...

Oui, depuis quelques temps maintenant, Sinedd ne regardait plus le petite attaquant sous le même angle. Depuis la Cup, en fait. Il avait apprit à le connaître et dans le fond, l'apprécier. Et même plus... Micro-Ice passait presque autant de temps avec lui qu'il n'en passait avec les autres et même D'Jok, quand ce dernier n'était pas collé avec Mei. D'ailleurs, D'Jok semblait mieux l'accepter lui aussi. Si c'était sous demande de Maya ou non il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que D'Jok connaissait maintenant toute son histoire, de sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Tout comme Micro-Ice. Sauf que c'était Sinedd lui-même qui avait comté son histoire au petit attaquant. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Disons que le petit brun... disons qu'il était plutôt facile de parler avec lui. Et ça, ça énervait profondément Sinedd. Il pouvait lui parler de tout comme de rien : « _c'est pas si simple de passer du statue d'orphelin à celui d'enfant aimé et de grand frère_ », «_ tu as vu les infos, on va avoir le droit à une belle tempête ce soir !_ ».

Micro-Ice écoutait toujours ce qu'il disait. Le plus souvent, le numéro trois était allongé sur le lit de Sinedd, à plat ventre, son menton appuyée sur ses bras croisés, la tête levé vers le numéro onze où qu'il soit dans sa chambre.

C'était toujours dans la chambre de Sinned que se passait leurs discutions. Micro-Ice entrait, tout sourire et venait s'allonger sur le lit. Parfois ils restaient sans rien se dire pendant des heures, le petit attaquant gardant ses prunelles bleus posées sur le plus vieux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sinedd n'avait aucune gêne face aux yeux qui le fixaient sans cesse, au contraire, il aimait bien être leur centre d'intérêt. Que se soit lorsqu'il regardait la Holo-TV, jouait à des jeux vidéos, sortait de la douche, jouait de la guitare... Il aimait ces yeux. Ces yeux bleus clair qui l'électrifiaient chaque fois qu'il les croisaient.

Mais les moments qu'appréciait le plus Sinedd, c'était lorsque, le soir venu, Micro-Ice venait s'allonger, non pas à côté de lui, mais sur lui, la tête du numéro trois reposant sur son abdomen. C'était ça les moments préférés de l'attaquant aux yeux améthystes. Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, _I Hate Everything About You_ de Three Days Grace en boucle dans les oreilles, la tête de Micro-Ice appuyée sur son ventre, ses yeux bleus fixés sur son visage. Généralement, le petit attaquant finissait toujours par s'endormir, se qui enchantait Sinedd qui passait alors sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et relevait légèrement la tête pour admirer le plus jeune qui dormait comme un bébé, un sourire illuminant son visage déjà angélique.

Sinedd se haïssait d'éprouver tant de choses envers le petit attaquant. Lui qui préférait la solitude a Micro-Ice qui aimait être entouré.

En fait, à y regardait de plus près, Micro-Ice passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, qu'avec les autres, si on mettais les entraînements de côté.

**_Hé, Sinedd, écoutes ce que je viens de trouver !**

Micro-Ice venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un énorme sourire sur le visage, tenant dans sa main gauche son lecteur de musique et dans l'autre un écouteur qu'il tendit à Sinedd.

Bizarre, se dit le plus vieux, d'habitude ils n'écoutaient que Three Days Grace ensemble et pas une autre.

Il prit l'écouteur que lui tendait le numéro trois, tout en prenant bien soin de pas lui effleurer les doigts et le glissa dans son oreille.

**« _Tick tock hear the clock countdown_**

_**Wish the minute hand could be rewound**_

_**So much to do and so much I need to say**_

_**Will tomorrow be too late**_

_**Feel the moment slip into the past**_

_**Like sand through an hourglass**_

_**In the madness I guess I just forget**_

**_To do all the things I said_ »**

Pas trop mal, pensa Sinedd.

**_« _Time passes by, Never thought I'd wind up, One step behind, Now I've made my mind up. Today I'm gonna try a little harder, Gonna make every minute last longer, Gonna learn to forgive and forget, 'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it. Today I'm gonna love my enemies, Reach out to somebody who needs me, Make a change, make the world a better place, 'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late. One day too late. One day too late._ »**

Il n'avait encore jamais chanté. Sinedd redécouvrait la voix de Micro-Ice accompagnée par celle du chanteur et des musiciens. Et il devait avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal.

**_« _Tic tac, je vois ma vie défiler, Je ne peux pas effacer ni revenir en arrière sur toutes les choses que je regrette le plus d'avoir faite, J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. Voici ma chance pour un nouveau départ, Je garde le meilleur pour une fin meilleure, Et à la fin je vais le faire pour toi, tu verras, que tu obtiendras le meilleur de moi. _»**

Micro-Ice se mit à jouer avec les doigts de Sinedd. Les croisant et les décroisant avec les siens tout en continuant de chanter.

**_« _Ton temps est compté, Tu ne pourras jamais le récupérer, Profite de chaque instant, Arrête de garder le meilleur pur la fin..._ »**

Une très belle voix même. L'ex Shadows souleva la tête du plus jeune, de manière à pourvoir se mettre sur le côté. Le numéro trois s'allongea face à lui et récupéra sa main pour continuer de jouer avec elle.

La chanson s'acheva sur des sons de guitare et de basse. Micro-Ice serrait étroitement la main de Sinedd dans la sienne. La musique redémarra. Le numéro onze émit un faible sourire alors que les joues du plus petit se coloraient de rouge.

**_« _Aujourd'hui, je vais essayer un peu plus fort, Je vais faire en sorte que toutes les minutes durent plus longtemps, Je vais apprendre à pardonner et à oublier, Parce que notre temps est compté, je vais en tirer le meilleur parti. Aujourd'hui je vais aimer mes ennemies, Tendre la main à quelqu'un qui à besoin de moi, Faire du changement, faire que le monde soit un meilleur endroit, Parce que demain, ce pourrait être un jour trop tard. Un jour trop tard. Un jour trop tard. On day too late. One day too late..._ »**

Le grand brun n'avait écouté la chanson qu'une seule fois et il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Il retira l'écouteur de son oreille et fit de même pour celui de Micro-Ice. Il éteignit le baladeur et le déposa sur sa table de nuit en tendant le bras t recouvrant pratiquement le corps du numéro trois du sien. Sinedd passa une de ses jambes entre celles du plus jeune et dégagea son visage des quelques mèches qui lui étaient tombées dessus, lui gâchant la vue.

**_« _I hate everything about you. Why do I love you ? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me ? I hate. You hate. I hate. You love me. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you ?_ »**

**_Qui t'as dit que je te détestais ?**

**_A une époque peut-être, mais plus maintenant**, lui répondit Sinedd, en passant une nouvelle mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**_Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Sinedd. Je te trouvais juste un peu con sur les bords.**

**_Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tord.**

**_Et si on arrêtait de parler pour que tu puisse enfin m'embrasser ?**

Sinedd ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_**Aujourd'hui, il essayera un peu plus fort. Il fera en sorte que toutes les minutes durent plus longtemps. Il apprendra à se faire pardonner et à oublier.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, il aimera ses ennemies, il prendra la main de quelqu'un car il en a besoin, il fera du changement, il fera en sorte que le monde soit un meilleur endroit, parce que demain, ce pourrait être un jour trop tard.**_

* * *

**Wow, troisième OS sur GF en peu de temps, je me surprend moi-même, sur le coup.**

**La chanson que fait écouter Micro-Ice à Sinedd est One Day Too Late de Skillet.**

**Paroles et traduction disponible ici : http : / www . Paroles-musique . Com / traduction-Skillet-One_Day_Too_Late-lyrics,t57485**

**Et la dernière chanson est, bien sûr, I Hate Everythink About You de Three Days Grace. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de traduire, ça ce comprend tout seule :)**

**M_J_.**


End file.
